Attack Of The Zombie Pigs
by optimus27000
Summary: A group of friends stumble upon secret facility which leads to the infestation of zombie pigs


**Attack Of The Zombie Pigs**

Me and my friends always believed there was a secret experimentation facility hidden in plain sight in our town. One day something happened, a fire broke out in a store and we went to see the damage. After the fire was put out we went inside, everything burnt to a crisp, the whole shop was covered in ash. We were going to leave but Matt called out that he saw something shiny. I wish we had ignored the shiny thing but we didn't. We went over and looked at it, but there appeared to be more. So we lifted up the wood and the shiny thing was the metal from a door.

The door seemed to be badly damaged and unlocked so we opened it, not knowing what we were going to unleash. We had found the secret facility that we knew was in this town. The facility was lit by green luminous lights, the walls were some black metal, hard to tell at the time. So we went to have a look around the place, but then Sam called out that he had spotted something, from what we saw it looked like a pig, Dave made a horrible mistake and ran to the pig, as Dave got really close the lights flickered on the pig showing its rotten flesh. The pig lunged at Dave and started eating him, it let out a screeching squeal that made other pigs appear. We made a run for it back to the surface. I then said "Phew we made it, wait where's Steve", at that moment we heard a scream then silence, we knew the pigs had gotten Steve.

We then noticed that there was a large wall surrounding the town now, we then realised the government was trying to contain the pigs in our town and test them on us and see how quickly it takes them to overrun the town. We weren't going to down without a fight, so we went and got guns and melee weapons and then to a farm to hold out. We set up defences and fortified them. The six of us went to different parts of the farm, Phil and I went to the barn, Sam and James were in the house and William and Ben were out in the open. We were ready for them, we watched as our beloved town was being infested by the zombie pig horde. We knew it was only a matter of time until they attacked. I went to sleep to get ready for the last stand.

The pigs started to come at midnight, I awoke to hear a wall of loud squealing. We brought search lights with us to spot the pigs, they started their assault. It took a while but the broke through our electric fence perimeter, I was using the machine gun that was attached to the barn windows, and I was killing so many pigs, unfortunately the pigs overwhelmed William and Ben and tore them to shreds. Sam and James started shooting more after that, but the pigs decided to go after them next. We tried killing them but they kept coming and they went into the house, but James and Sam rigged the house to blow up as a last resort, unfortunately it did come to last resort.

The pigs lastly came to attack us, Phil and I were climbing the ladder up to the second level of the barn. The pigs were learning and were climbing too, but we used our melee weapons to break the ladder.

On the second level of the Barn we found a soldier who shot himself, he had a radio that broadcasted a message "The Specimens cannot be contained, we are destroying the town, the bomb drops in five minutes". "Well Phil we are screwed" I proclaimed, but Phil pulled out a device and said "Nope", "what is that thing" I asked, "It's a communicator to a friend" replied Phil. Just then a mysterious blue box appeared and man stepped out. "Hello I'm The Doctor and come with me if you want to live". Just then I saw a jet fly pass the barn, I ran into the blue box and was blown away to find it was bigger on the inside. It's the T.A.R.D.I.S, it stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space announced The Doctor. Just then he opened the door, I asked how we weren't dead and he said the T.A.R.D.I.S is protecting us. We watched the city as it got destroyed by the nuke.

After that I found out that Phil was the king of Baconland and he had amnesia, but The Doctor gave a communicator so that if he got lost or in trouble that he would come to help. Phil saw that the soldier had hipster glasses on and that gave him his memories back. So we then went to Baconland, Phil change into his usual attire of a tiara, hipster glasses and bowtie, we then partied for a few days. Phil gave me a sombrero and I wore it always from that day on. We went and exposed the government on what they did to our town, we got them arrested for their crimes. Me and Phil started to think on something to change, we decided it while eating. The next day we told everyone in America that the bald eagle wasn't the symbol anymore, it was now a bacon chicken. The American citizens were happy and the elected me president of America.

**The End**


End file.
